


Family Dinner

by dramapunk



Category: 616 - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Matt Murdock - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was Clint/Matt "You let the blind one cook." Unbeta'd quick write. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Clint has a cast on his arm, while The Hulk has gotten really good at soft hands, while catching Clint whenever he has to take the express rout out of a situation. Sometimes they still both end up a little battered depending on how hot the battle is running. 

So now he’s laying back on the couch Matt cooking up something that smells way to good, a mix of basil, tomatoes, and sausage… “Babe you are going to spoil me.” He laughs starting to stick a ruler down the cast, to scratch an itch. 

“Bruce told you not to do that…” Matt says hearing the sound of wood on skin. 

“Yeah I told you not to do that…” Bruce says coming through the door with Tony, coming over for a family dinner night. Bucky and Steve following behind them 

“Ugh but it’s the best way to scratch.” Clint says from his spot on the couch. 

“It really is, Bruce.” Tony agrees… “Bridbrain and I don’t heal like the rest of you.”

Clint smirks a little. “Well if shellhead thinks it a good idea probably best I don’t do it.” He says setting the ruler aside. 

“Take a benadryl… it should help.” Bruce says moving into the bathroom to check the medicine cabinet making himself at home in Matt and Clints’s place. 

Tony moves into the kitchen and arches an eyebrow and looks at the other. “He lets the blind one with the crazy tongue cook.” Tony laughs a little. 

Everyone collectively rolls their eyes at Tony. 

Matt laughs… “My palette is probably better than yours… also we are trying to cook at home more having something normal… and your heart rate sounds a little high to be thinking about takeout.” Matt shoots back. 

Clint and Bruce let out barks of laughter as Bucky and Steve head into the kitchen to help finish up dinner. 

“Bruce make him stop…” 

“You started Tony… I stay out of the teasing you guys do.” He says coming over and kissing Tony on the top of the head before handing Clint the pill. 

“Liar…” Clint says taking the half a benadryl from Bruce and swallowing it.


End file.
